In equilibrio
by toxic.secrets
Summary: ¿Qué sabemos nosotros acerca de Narcisa? No mucho a decir verdad... En uno de mis tantos intentos de aclarar este vacío, poniendola al descubierto y explorando todas las posibilidades. [Viñetas independendientes acerca de Narcisa] [Cualquier advertencia]
1. Agua Turbia

**N/A: WOW bueno... Esta vez les traigo viñetitas de Narcisa o. Se esta convirtiendo en mi personaje fav, definitivamente. **

**Esta está dedicada a mi Moony ;) te quiero muchísimo nena! Y vos que querías un Narchu/Lucius... te di algo pequeño, pero bien dentro de todo... supongo o.O**

**Bueno los dejo con la primera...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Agua Turbia"

Narcisa miraba a través de la ventana, observando detenidamente como los copos caían hacia la oscuridad. Esa oscuridad era comparable con su pequeño mundo de mentiras... Tan profunda, tan hermosa y a la vez tan terrible y siniestra.

Sintió una mano deslizarse por su espalda, bajando lentamente, logrando que un escalofrió nazca en su cuello, haciéndola temblar como una pequeña niña, estremecerse.

Lucius posó sus labios en el huesudo hombro de su esposa, besándolo suave, casi imperceptiblemente. Narcisa dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

No podía no entregarse al calor de Lucius, simplemente no podía no hacerlo. Era un engaño que se hacía a si misma, una mera patraña creada por su retorcida mente con el propósito de encubrir, de tapar, de no desvelar aquellos secretos que sabía tanto le dolerían.

Siempre tan ingenua e incrédula, indefensa frente a la infidelidad de su esposo y la indiferencia del mundo exterior. A veces pensaba que si no hubiera nacido todo hubiera sido igual de alguna forma u otra.

Jugando con la oscuridad, con el peligro, quemándose las manos en su propio fuego. Era tan negra como la nieve, pero si excavan un poco más profundo descubrirán que por dentro es tan blanca como el vacío, tan idiota como para ahogarse a si misma.

Dejándose dominar, envenenándose, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada, aguantando. De todas formas siempre recibía su premio.

Todos los caminos llevan a Roma.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**N/A: Yo venía a revisarla nomás pero hablando con Sari llegamos a la conclusión de que se podía extender un poco más xD**

**Unos 4 párrafos...**

**Quedó mejor .**

**Gracias por todo Sari! También dedicado a ella por ayudar en la realización ;)**

**Me entra el sueño...**

**Mejor me voy a dormir**

**Hasta la próxima lectores! Déjenme rr porfavorrrr**

**Milena**

**Alias toxic.secrets**


	2. Profundo como Océano

**N/A: Hace días que tenia esta en la punta de la lengua, pero hoy (lease hace 5 dias) la cerré. ). Dedicada en 100 a alos-ale-alosca-alejandrita, fanática de Sevi. **

**Ya me tengo que poner yo a escribir algo más largo de él... **

**Basta de rodeos, a por la viñeta...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Profundo como Océano

¿Ama Severus? No lo sé. Pasé infinitas tardes a su lado intentando convencerme de que sí, pero es un ser enigmático al extremo. No sé que esperar de él, siempre tan hermético, cerrado en su propio mundo de magia oscura y maleficios olvidados. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que ocultan sus ojos, la parte de su mente en la que no puedo indagar por mucho que quiera.

Aquella noche, después de haber cenado casi en completo silencio, un silencio insondable y espeso que no me atreví a romper ni para pedir que me pasara la sal, nos sentamos en la sala a tomar algo de té. Últimamente todas nuestras reuniones eran así, vacías, vanas, incapaces de satisfacer todo lo que yo necesitaba de él. Deseosa de compañía, de alguien con quien hablar. Ni mi esposo ni mi hijo estaban en casa, estar sola con los elfos domésticos era un suplicio.

-Severus…- dije con voz tambaleante, en un intento de establecer un vínculo con el, algo que me haga creer que todavía estaba vivo.

-¿Si?- su voz profunda y gutural llena la sala, invadiendo, penetrando en mí, hiriéndome en cierta manera. Me siento tan sola y desesperada que podría llegar a tirarme sobre él. Quiero sentirme deseada. Por mi cabeza pasan imágenes, pantallazos, de lo que podría ser una realidad...

Me paro, mirándolo fijamente. Nunca fui una persona dubitativa. Me acerco y le quito la taza de té de las manos. La porcelana tiembla mientras la traslado a la mesa ratona. Estando tan cerca, todavía puedo sentir aquel abismo de dudas que nos separa. Dudas ensombrecidas por aquel frío y aristocracidad que nos caracteriza a los dos. De todas formas, el de aristocrático solo conserva el porte.

Clava sus ojos vacíos en mi, estrellas negras que brillan por su ausencia de relleno, de vida. Nunca se abrió, nunca dejó que alguien entrara en él, que lo invadiera, que aliviara su soledad. En eso se parece a mí. Nunca acepté ayuda de nadie y así estoy, pudriéndome en mi propia desgracia, intentando acostarme con un viejo amigo, solo para satisfacer mi apetito sexual. ¿O hay algo que no puedo distinguir ahí abajo, en las profundidades? Puede ser, pero me niego a creerlo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**N/A: Estoy medio apuradisca, así que me voy yendo...**

**Los reviews ayudan gente! Sigan leyendo que sino decaigo en la auto-compasión y me hago auto-reviews xD.**

**Mile**

**Alias toxic.secrets**


	3. A Fuego Lento

**N/A: Estaba bloqueadisima, mal... Hasta que miré de nuevo "Memorias de una Geisha" y se me ocurrió esto que sigue acá abajo. No sé si esta muy bueno S, pero es lo único que logré exprimir de mi cerebro.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A fuego lento

Su sangre hervía debajo de su piel al descubrir el cuerpo de Narcisa, dibujándolo con la luz de la luna, pálida. La cara de la muchacha estaba mojada en lágrimas, sus labios formando una mueca de disgusto y sus ojos demostrando el temor.

-Por favor, detente- dijo ella, juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para oponerse a aquellas manos. Fijando la vista en el suelo, evitando su rostro, su sonrisa.

-¿Le tienes miedo a tu prometido?- su voz temblaba al pronunciar cada palabra, limitándose a contemplarla con asombro, deteniéndose en cada recoveco, inspeccionándola.

La joven cubría su desnudez de marfil con sus frágiles brazos lo mejor que podía. Siempre había sido huesuda. Pero eso a él le gustaba. Le gustaba que le tuviera asco, le gustaba que le tuviera repulsión, le gustaba que le tuviera miedo.

Ella levantó la mirada para contemplar los ojos grises acero. La fascinaban, la hipnotizaban. No comprendía porque el se empeñaba en maltratarla, en reducirla a un mero estorbo en su vida, de tal forma que lograba quitarle todas las esperanzas, todos sus sueños, drenándola como si fuera un mismísimo dementor. No necesitaba recurrir a golpes, a palabras hirientes.

Siempre era lo mismo. En sociedad, la pareja perfecta, el ejemplo. Rodeados por oscuridad, era otra cosa. Sus caricias la desgarraban, sus besos lograban hacerla sangrar por dentro, romperla en mil pedazos.

Todas las noches hacían aquel pequeño teatro. Fingiendo ser felices, o por lo menos ella lo hacia. _Agujereándose._

Tener aquel control sobre el alma de su prometida le daba una pequeña satisfacción.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**N/A: Ahí esta... Espero que les guste, y que me dejen rr! Si, ya se... es otro Lucius/Narcisa... ESTOY COMPLEATAMENTE OBSESIONADA ULTIMAMENTE! No sera que Moony me llena de ideas? **

**Dedicado a Carly, por su ayuda y comprensión **

**Atte.**

**Milena**


	4. Ensañamiento

_N/A: Esta me ha costado bastante, ustedes dirán que opinan acerca de esto que parece bastante OCC si le quitan la ultima frase. Todo tiene sentido en mi mente, lo juro! O.O_

Ensañamiento

La lluvia acariciaba su pálido y juvenil rostro a la luz de la luna. El viento le hacia compañía, libre como su alma, libre de hacer lo que quisiese. En sus ojos azul profundo brillaba un fuego desconocido y las gotas poseían su belleza de cristal con vehemencia infrahumana. Tan pura, que era encandilada por los violentos rayos, que se precipitaban con pasión a la tierra, alimentándose de ella y nutriéndose para renacer en su sonrisa cruel y desquiciada.

La noche invadía su alrededor, emborronando su figura y fundiendo sus sentimientos con las sombras. Su mano agarrotada sobre su varita.

El temor no existía en aquel paraje para ella. Simplemente el placer y el sabor a muerte combinado con el rojo carmín de la sangre que se entremezclaba con el sudor y la lluvia.

-Narcisa- dijo él, posando una mano sobre su hombro delgado. Sonreía también de esa manera chocante al observar el campo minado de cadáveres que se extendía a sus pies. –Nunca pensé que fueras fervorosa con respecto a nuestro señor.

Un sonoro suspiro opacó el repiqueteo del agua sobre los charcos carmesí.

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí, Lucius- Le tomó la barbilla entre sus dedos gordo e índice y meneo su cabeza unos instantes. Dio media vuelta y se marchó con paso decidido.

A veces Lucius no entendía nada. Ni siquiera cuando las razones de venganza estaban tan a la vista.


End file.
